This invention relates generally to the measurement of human biorhythm cycles. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus adapted to continuously and automatically provide a graphical display of an individual's human biorhythm funtions.
In recent years it has become increasingly well known in the scientific community that human beings periodically experience various cyclical physiological changes. The term "biorhythm" refers to the three repetitive human cycles known as the physical rhythm, the sensitivity rhythm and the intellectual rhythm or cycles. The latter cycles vary sinusoidally, but are of different "frequency" or "periods". All three cycles begin at the moment of the individual's birth.
The physical cycle is characterized by a 23 day physical rhythm. It has been stated that this cycle originates in the muscle cell or fibers in the human body. The first one half of the physical cycle is known as the ascendancy period in which a person may "feel" best, and in which his vitality and endurance are at their greatest. The second half of the physical cycle has been termed the "recharging period". It has been suggested that this half cycle is the best time for rest or decreased activities. The "critical" day in this cycle occurs at the half way point in the sinusoidal relationship. Critical days are those days in which a person may be less attentive or even accident prone.
The emotional or sensitivity cycle is characterized by a 28 day period. During the first half of the emotional cycle one may be inclined to feel optimistic or cheerful; but during the second 14 days of this cycle a person may feel "irritable" or "negative". The critical days in the sensitivity cycle occur on the first and fifteenth days of the rhythm.
The intellectual cycle lasts 33 days. It has been postulated that this cycle is rooted in the cells of the human brain. The first half of the intellectual cycle may be characterized by clear thinking, good memory function, and perhaps the most responsive concentration. The second half of the intellectual cycle, also of sixteen and one half days, is typically characterized by reduced concentration power, and mental tasks involving creativity or spontaneous thinking may become tougher or may seem more difficult than usual. The critical days occur at the first and seventeenth days of the cycle, during which time important decisions should not be made. As is appreciated by those skilled in this developing art, one's "best days" occur when all three biorhythm functions "peak" simultaneously. Conversely, one's "worst" days often coincide with simultaneous "dips" in the three presently known biorhythm functions.
In the prior art a variety of approaches to measurement and/or display of biorhythm relationships have been taken. Tables and/or graphs may be plotted, and the user may determine his present biorhythm graphically, "Plugging in" the parameters such as the present date and his birthdate. The latter approach is illustrated in a book entitled Is This Your Day by George S. Thommen, Crown Publishers, Inc., N.Y., which also provides a wealth of background material relevant to the instant subject.
Relevant prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,949; 3,956,879; 3,152,437; and 3,217,486. Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,879 shows the employment of a plurality of endless loops in a time cycle indicating device. Vasselli U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,437 depicts an apparatus including a plurality of time based rotatable gears for deriving and indicating the human female menstrual cycle. The most pertinent reference is believed to be Sayler U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,949 in which a plurality of individual loops comprised of spaced-apart colored beds or the like are employed to provide a visual indication of the user's present biorhythm state.
Another known prior art device for calculating personal biorhythm comprises a small, hand-held electronic calculator of solid state design, which has been programmed to provide a numeric biorhythm indication to the user, in response to commands inputted by the user. One such biorhythm calculator known to applicant is marketed by the Casio Company.
As mentioned earlier, the "critical" days in a given biorhythm cycle occur at definable times. Prior knowledge as to when such dates will occur can be of use in planning or scheduling one's activities. Known devices capable of indicating one's biorhythm do not provide a sufficient advance warning of critical dates without programming or manipulating the device in the manners used. Also, prior art devices have been inadequate in the means whereby the total cycles have been displayed. No known device provides a quick and convenient visual display of the three pertinent biorhythm functions, in a form in which the present and near-future biorhythm relationships may be viewed and all displayed simultaneously. Such an approach would be desirable as an aid for planning ones future itinerary. Also, no known prior art device of the type described provides a display of the biorhythm functions in the form of a conveniently visible composite image.